


A Season's Tradition

by Noarev



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: A fun moment in time, Durincest, Fili/Kili - Freeform, M/M, Seasonal, winter rocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noarev/pseuds/Noarev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili have a disagreement while waiting for the rest of the dwarven company to arrive at the inn for their traditional winter season gathering. Old habits return as well, bringing the two closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Season's Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juin/gifts).



“You know,” Kili breathed into his hands, rubbing them frantically to warm up, “it could be worse.”

“Don’t.”

“All I’m saying is that…Hey,” Kili jumped to pull his hood back on, “that was uncalled for! You know you can even freeze your ears off in this weather!”  Fili’s snicker urged him to give his brother an educating smack.  “Uncle Thorin,” he started, disguising his intentions with the mock-serious voice the two used whenever they discussed their uncle’s morals.

“Only a fool goes unprepared,” Fili laughed, ducking under Kili’s outstretched arm and using the ice to send the other dwarf tumbling. “Which is why, dear brother, you should invest in better boots.” Wide grin on his face, he lifted a boot out of the snow, showing off the sturdy looking spikes meant to hold him steady over even the wildest ground.

Kili rose to his knees, doing his best to slowly gain his footing. “Too bad I don’t have as empty a noggin as yours,” he taunted, reaching for the wall to steady himself. “I would never have to worry about it aching again.”

“You fell on your ass, you good for nothing two bit swindler,” Fili placed his hands on Kili’s shoulders, big grin on his face. “Unless you meant to say that you’re butt ugly to which I have to agree.” Tensing, he checked his grip, holding tight to the other’s coat.

“No,” his brother shook his head, a tone of urgency in his voice. “Don’t do it!”

“Do what, brother dearest?” The way he smiled did not hint at anything good in Kili’s future. Indeed, the young dwarf was soon spitting snow. “You look pretty good down there,” Fili teased, offering a hand.

Kili reached for it before stopping himself short of grasping it.

“No catch?” His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Fili quickly shook his head, patiently waiting for his brother to fall for it. Bright smile bloomed on his lips when his brother grabbed hold of his hand. “No ca…”

That was all he managed to say aloud before he tumbled to the ground, disappearing in a pile of snow with a little boost from his brother. It definitely made Fili feel better that his brother had ignored his advice. His coat was brand new and the last thing he wanted was to have cuts in it.

“All’s balanced out now,” he nodded, pulling himself out of the snow mound. “Good move, by the way! Nice way to use your…” A snowball landed right between his eyes when he tried turning to face his brother. “What was that for?”

Another one promptly flew over his right shoulder, causing Fili to duck back into snow.

“Because,” Kili knelt in the snow, rapidly shaping snow into small globes, “I am going to take back what was mine!”

For a moment, Fili didn’t know what his brother was on about.

When he had to dodge another snowball, it finally dawned on him. “You can’t be serious…” His protest was muffled by an expertly aimed hit. The snow tasted cold, nothing more than water. It was a clean fight then, he decided.

Nevertheless, that did not stop him from tackling Kili into the snow.

It was nothing more than a way to throw his brother’s balance off and ensure that his hastily built power base was out of reach. In fact, as they rolled about in the snow, he could feel the lumps smashed beneath him whenever he was the one at the bottom.

“I like your beard braids,” he grunted, laughing when Fili’s eyes became panicked. It was too late to dodge since Kili already had a nice grip on them despite his mitts. “Aha!” Holding his brother pinned down in the snow, straddling his waist, Kili grabbed a handful of snow. “This will hurt me more than you, though it’s more like it’s going to cool you off.”

Fili thrashed in the snow, doing his best to throw his brother off and get away from the hand that kept rubbing snow all over his face. Grabbing Kili by the arms, he managed to pull him in close and throw off his center of balance just for the short instant he needed to roll on top of him.

“You were saying, brother?”

He could feel the cold wind bite into his cheeks, the familiar burn spreading over his face, at once warm and cool. Victory was almost his, all he had to do was to keep the advantage and he was sure Kili would surrender. The thought of losing was foreign for him, though his brother was becoming increasingly intent on introducing them.

“I will never give it up! Not to the likes of you!”

There were moments when Kili regretted being the younger brother. However, as he sank into the fresh snow, he knew that their current situation was not one of those. In such instances, his youth became an advantage which had been taught to him for years. Being the smaller brother meant that one had to learn quite a few tricks to survive through the challenges of childhood games.

In the blink of an eye, Fili was once again the one pressed into the snow, his face the first to sink in. “Let me go,” he struggled, straining as Kili pressed down on his leg. “Let go or I’ll bite!”

Kili tried laughing at the threat, not realizing that the mittens he wore meant that the other dwarf could make good on his word. Indeed, he registered with no small degree of surprise that his brother’s hair slipped from his hands. What wasn’t surprising was the degree of pain he felt when Fili’s teeth sank into his right hand.

Letting go completely, he tried rolling away and almost managed to get back to his feet before his brother tackled him again. Together, they kept struggling through the snow, leaving fine impressions of dwarven hands, feet and faces throughout the whole market. It was only a small miracle that kept them from rolling into any of the small stands that peppered the place. Still, the night was still young and it was in neither brother’s interest to give up.

Their struggle was for more than a simple token, it was a symbol of their glory.

Neither one was willing to simply walk away from the much coveted prestige they would gain by winning their fight. Once a year, the madness would take them both and the preparations would begin. Each of their uncles had a favourite, though they would never admit it.

Finally, one next to the other, both their chests swelling like a pair of bellows, the two young dwarves lay in the snow. Exhausted and warmed up by their struggles, Fili and Kili looked at each other before bursting in laughter. Their hair and cloaks were covered in snow. In fact, they were covered in thin layers of caked snow all over. Kili knew for sure that some had made it into his boots and Fili kept trying to shift and avoid the melted snow running down his neck.

“Now I have to admit that things could have been worse,” Fili offered as a truce. “Uncle Thorin could have arrived while we were making a mess of things. Imagine how that would’ve been.”

From his left, Kili chuckled, starting to flap his arms and feet in the snow. “Oh, we would have never heard the end of it.” He took a moment to cough. “You boys should know better! The heirs to the line of Durin making fools of themselves in such a childish way, is this all I have taught you?” His voice was eerily similar to their uncle’s.

“Oh, that was a good one,” his brother laughed, kneeling in the snow and starting to expertly shape the fine material into small walls and towers. “Do the ‘you youngsters’ speech too,” he urged, prompting them to start going through their favourite speeches, each contributing in his own way.

Fili could not mimic their uncle’s voice, but he could get all his gestures and mannerisms right. Meanwhile, there was not a single undertone to Thorin’s voice that Kili couldn’t replicate. It made sense, in a way, considering how often their uncle had had to scold them for causing mischief over the years.

Of course, they had never called it that.

“You boys will behave on this adventure,” they concluded, admiring their own handiwork. Fili’s small walls and towers had transformed into a masterfully crafted miniature fortress. Kili’s design in the snow had turned into the outline of a silhouette depicted in their favourite story of the original Dwarven Fathers. “I say craftwork falls under behaving, doesn’t it?”

Their smiles froze when they heard a familiar snort behind them.

“Is that what you call mocking your elders?” The two young dwarves felt like disappearing under the snow and regretted only that the season’s snowfall had been too small to allow them do that. “I don’t recall learning that during my own youth.”

The two lowered their heads and made their apologies all the same. It was true that they had no excuse to offer, but even more so was the fact that they respected their uncle. Also, they knew that his mood would not improve if they did not put on a good show of feeling remorseful, something easily done since it was the actual case.

“Why don’t you two head inside and think about all that I’ve taught you?” Thorin looked stern in his winter cloak, his travel bundle on his shoulder.

Fili and Kili obeyed their uncle’s suggestion, heading towards the inn’s entrance. Their cloaks and hair were frozen in parts, snow turned into a shining sheen. They had almost made it inside when two snowballs took them hard in the nape of their necks, causing them to stumble and fall on the inn’s floor.

They were still reeling from the strike when they heard their uncle chuckle.

“Seems you forgot the first lesson I gave you,” Thorin taunted, his smile mirroring the one of his nephews’ faces when they saw him down on one knee, his pack abandoned in the snow, effortlessly scooping perfect spheres from the snow. “Never turn your back on Durin’s heir once the challenge has been made.”

Fili threw a look at Kili. “We can take him.” His brother nodded, quickly getting back to his feet.

“He’s old and feeble,” Kili smiled, shaking some snow off his shoulders before stepping back outside.

“Practically blind,” Fili added, shaking his head and letting out a sorrowful sigh. “It’s a shame his senility makes him think he stands a chance.”

Thorin laughed, throwing one more snowball their way. The two smiled as it went too high, disappearing over their head. Stepping forward, they prepared to dive into the fray once more. The only thing that stopped them was the pile of snow that dropped over them from the inn’s roof.

“It’s called Ultimate Snowball Warrior, not frozen dwarves.” He grinned, turning away to pick up his pack. Just in time to hear his nephews’ warrior cries. “It’s going to be a long winter,” Thorin’s laughter was lost in the scuffle as the three dwarves piled onto one another in the snow.

The first of many challenges to come, they all hoped later, sneezing and drinking by the fireplace.

*~*

Fili and Kili made their way to their own chambers soon after, leaving their uncle to stand watch by the fireplace. They didn’t know yet when the others of their company were going to arrive to sit down and exchange tales of their adventures throughout the year. Thorin, however, had decided that there was no point for all three of them to wait.

So it was that tired and still a bit wet in places, the two young dwarves bid their uncle good night. They couldn’t quite believe their luck. “You came this close to winning this year,” Fili laughed, hugging his younger brother close. “Who knows, there’s still plenty of days left.”

Kili let out a tired chuckle of his own. “I don’t know about that,” his aching shoulder made him wonder. “He knows quite a few tricks that he hasn’t passed along yet.”

Both carried some fresh bruises that testified to their uncle’s prowess when it came to melee fights. “I think you might be on to something there, but when has that ever stopped us before?” They were still smiling at that when Fili entered their room.

“This is going to be awkward...”

Kili understood why as soon as he stepped inside. Instead of the two beds they had expected to find, there was only one narrow bed, barely big enough for two people. “You didn’t make another one of your jokes, have you?” Fili dropped his bundle in a corner and looked over the room while waiting for his brother to answer.

“Well, there was this thing...”

Sighing, the dwarf took out the fresh linen he had just found and began spreading it over the bed. “What was it this time, Kili? I’m just curious how we ended up trading off two pleasant beds for one slightly bigger one.”

Kili hesitated, his voice going a pitch higher as it usually did when he was embarrassed. “Ah, well...someone made fun of my beard and...He asked if I was a dwarven girl!” He let out, letting himself drop on one corner of the bed. “It was so annoying, but uncle Thorin insisted no fighting with strangers so...”

“You used that sarcasm thing, didn’t you? The one that uncle and mister Gandalf used when saying the other knows better, right?”

“Oh, how hilarious, sarcasm is a rare thing is it? Well, as it happens, I joked that yes, I was and you were my husband,” Kili ended, wincing. “So here we are!”

Fili, for his part choked, coughing for a few moments before managing to laugh. “If you’re what fate has in store for me as a partner in life, I’m fortunate,” he finally said, in a pensive tone. “After all, you have such silky hair,” Kili chuckled as his brother teased him, running a hand through his mane.

“You’re full of it and I’m sorry for the bed,” turning around, he looked at his brother. “Want me to go down and see if we can get another room?”

“And have to carry everything besides explaining everything to uncle Thorin? I’d sooner sleep on the floor.” They both shared a laugh at that, the floor being far from the worst place they had ever slept in. “We’ll just have to work a bit a settling in, that’s all.”

It took them a couple of minutes, but it was clear what they had to do.

Attempting to sleep with their travel clothes on would be a problem, their winter gear too bulky for both of them to comfortably fit. With no other choice left, they started undoing buttons and unbuckling straps, letting piece after piece to fall to the floor until they only had their undergarments on. It would have been cool on any other night, perhaps, but the innkeeper had made sure the guest rooms were all warm enough to match their spot by the fireplace.

The only problem they had was when it came to taking off Fili’s boots, the metal clasp having frozen shut earlier and jammed. With a bit of pulling and dwarven ingenuity when it came to applying curse words, Fili and Kili managed to get even past that. The only victim was one of the clasps and Kili’s hand getting scratched.

“Well, we should be able to fit in properly now, just going to be a bit close for comfort.”

“Firsties on the comfy spot,” Kili called, jumping on the bed. His brother didn’t need much encouragement and followed his example, crashing on top of the younger dwarf. “Hey, I called firsties!”

After a brief struggle, they both stopped wiggling around and settled as best as possible on half a bed each. However, their tiredness seemed to have disappeared in the cramped shared space. Everything was warm and comfortable, earlier it would have been enough to lull them to the deepest slumber, yet they were unable to fall to the temptation of a night of unconsciousness in a comfy bed.

It was Kili that first thought of a solution to his restlessness, catching Fili by surprise.

The covers shifted only faintly as the young dwarf moved his hand across the boundary between their sides of the bed, letting it rest over his brother’s stomach. He could feel the warm skin flush beneath his touch, the sensation sending small shivers along his arms. Without realising, he wetted his lips, almost holding his breath as he pulled up close to Fili.

In response, Fili felt his mouth go dry and a familiar lump form in his throat. It had been some time since they had last slept like that, back in their young days when they had not quite understood that their people had had a greater home once. Back during those nights, their small room had seemed as great as the fortresses from their uncle’s stories and they always fell asleep close to one another.

They had had no choice, but they had been so happy.

It was easy to see what Kili was thinking, to slip back into the old habits and return the warm embrace. His arm slipped under and over his brother’s shoulders, holding him close. Kili’s cheek rested against his chest and Fili had to wonder if he was the only one who felt the way his heart suddenly seemed to beat a little faster or freeze when his brother’s breath brushed against his neck.

When the next shift happened, Fili’s breath actually stopped in his chest.

It was a timid gesture, shyer than he would have expected, but there was no dismissing it. Definitely impossible to do considering the enthusiasm some parts of him were showing at the idea. Still, he thought, humming to calm himself down, it was probably just a mindless gesture, something done without even realizing as Kili slept.

Only once the fingers brushing between his legs settled into a steady pattern did he notice the two dark eyes searching for his in the night. When they made contact, they both froze, just for a quick moment. One that passed as soon as Fili’s fingers settled on top of his brother’s hand. A shaky nod later, their joined hands returned to their teasing motions, Kili taking his brother’s blessing to heart.

His lips settled right over Fili’s heart, sending it racing ever faster.

His fingertips pressed against the thin cloth separating his touch from Fili’s tool, grasping it through the fabric. It felt warm and moist, the soft material not enough to resist the musky lubricant. His brother’s groan as he gave it a tentative jerk was music to Kili’s ears.

Another kiss was placed a bit higher, a bit more to the left.

It sent shivers through Fili starting from the soft spot between his shoulder and neck, the place where Kili’s lips brushed against his skin. Without realizing it, he slipped a leg between his brother’s, pulling him closer still. They were glued together and what they were doing dawned on him when Kili’s hand pulled away from his throbbing cock.

He thought about stopping, he turned his eyes to his brother to say as much.

Kili sneezed when Fili’s beard brushed against his nose.

They both laughed at that, smiling to each other.

The desire to stop faded when he saw his brother’s smile. Instead, Fili lowered his head and kissed him on the lips, his eyes widening as Kili’s hand slipped under his underclothes and clasped him. The soft jerks continued throughout their kiss, his body shaken by small tremors as the kissing became a bit rougher, the warm fingers more certain in the grip they held of him.

Soon enough, the trembling turned into small thrusts of his hips until he had spent his load. His cheeks flushed as he watched Kili hesitantly bring out his hand, licking his lips. The younger dwarf gave it a hesitant sniff before his tongue flicked over his hand, cleaning it off before nestling against his brother.

They did not do more that evening.

Instead, they only held each other close, their hearts beating faster than they had ever believed possible. In silence, they fell asleep. Fili wondered for a few moments if it was right for them to feel so comfortable together. The thought soon faded away as he took in more and more of Kili’s subtle scent.

As they finally started to dream, each wondered just how to suggest that they keep the room.

After all, uncle Thorin did say they were going on an adventure.

 _It was only fair for them to explore_ , they both smiled, still unaware of their shared thought.

 


End file.
